In the application of a putty or caulking bead at the juncture of an angularly disposed pair of walls or against a glass pane, considerable difficulty is encountered by the craftsman as well as the unskilled in shaping, packing and troweling the mastic caulking compounds to form a straight and clearly defined bead. The problem largely arises due to the fact the initial extrusion of caulk or putty as from a collapsible tube or a caulking gun or as applied by hand is irregular in shape and generally involves an excess of caulk. The removal of the excess by wiping or scooping with a putty knife or similar tool is often accompanied by disruption of the desired applied bead in the juncture being caulked. Various kinds of corner-finishing tools are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,390; 2,271,285; 3,087,654 and 3,846,060. These, however, have not been found capable of troweling a bead in a right-angle corner and displacing during the troweling any excess caulk to locations where it can be easily removed, it being the primary object of this invention to do so.
Another object of this invention has been the provision of a tool that may be accurately aligned between a pair of right-angle surfaces and in movement longitudinal of the juncture therebetween be smoothly guided and supported thereby.
Still another object is the provision in such a troweling tool of resilient scraping and troweling means whereby pressure is applied to the mastic caulk during troweling to insure filling and to expel entrapped air or gas bubbles.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved cornering tool which will smooth and trim putty or caulk in a 90.degree. crevice while removing excess material leaving the 45.degree. strip intact and pressed firmly in place.
Caulk or putty usually has an oil binder which will cling to wood and glass when pressed firmly into the 90.degree. corner intended for it. The glazing tool of the present invention is easily manually manipulated to be drawn along the applied putty to angle it properly and leave a smooth surface.
Objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.